Ouran High School Host Club: The Battle of Hosts
by Sugoi Tetsuya
Summary: When Sugoi Tetsuya and his host club comes to visit Ouran during an exchange student program, Tamaki and the others get thrown a curve ball. Not only does Sugoi and his brother have a very intimate relationship, someone isn't right... INCESTUAL YAOI ALT


Chapter One: The Hatsuharu High School Host Club!?

Tamaki and Haruhi walked silently down the courtyard's main path, their eyes averted from each other as their past seethings of their latest argument bubbled over. Tamaki sighed and then looked away, his hand running through his blonde hair as he smiled softly.

"Haruhi... I'm sorry about our last altercation... can you please forgive me?" He asked softly, taking her hand gently. Haruhi looked at him, anger still in her brown eyes as she looked away once more. Tamaki looked stung for a moment, then retracted his hand, putting it back to his side as pain reflected in his usually bright blue orbs.

"Tamaki, you can't keep thinking that I'm your little pet," she snapped, shaking her head as she looked away. Tamaki looked at her, shaking his head.

"You're not just a pet to me..." He whispered softly, looking down as he swallowed, blushing softly. "Please... Don't... Don't think that!" He said suddenly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. "Please Haruhi! Please I don't want to be just some odd ball to you!" Haruhi looked up and blinked, and then gasped softly.

"Th...you aren't putting on a show are you," she whispered, watching flecks of tears pour from his cheeks as he looked down at her... She remembered the story that the brothers and her fellow host members had told her, and she looked down. "Tamaki don't cry..." She said softly, raising her hand up to touch his cheek... before...

"Yes...it would be such a pity to see such a handsome face stained with tears..." A calm voice said from behind them, and they both looked back, Five boys standing in full black uniform, two looking nearly the same, one with long black hair tied back in a tight pony tail, a bit taller than the other, and the other letting his hair cascade freely over his shoulders. The youngest of the two, and so obviously the leader, smiled softly. "Forgive us... we've been so interested in meeting Ouran's Host club that I've gotten rude. I am Sugoi Tetsuya, this is my beloved brother Setsu Tetsuya, and I also introduce Zato, Itatsu and Washi. We are the Hatsuharu High School Host Club!" The boy named Sugoi said with a pleasant smile, pushing his glasses up on his nose, his brother making the same movement with a sensual smile.

Tamaki blinked, and watched as Hikaru, Kaoru and the others walked up to him. Kyoya smirked as he adjusted his own glasses. "Well well, the Tetsuya family, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you!" He said with a grin, stepping forward and bowing. "The Ouran High School Host Club welcomes you to our school and will be more than happy to give you a tour of our marvelous establishment." Tamaki blinked and then growled.

"Are you trying to upstage me Kyoya!" He hissed, his hands balling into fists, but Kyoya looked back and smirked.

"Of course not Tamaki, I'm just giving our guests a proper greeting... one that you were so rude as to NOT give..." Tamaki twitched as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh thanks a lot..." he grumbled, before putting on his classic Tamaki charm, before bowing deeply.

"Oh do forgive me Mister Tetsuya, I am Tamaki Suso, King of the fabulous Ouran High School Host Club... as my dear friend Kyoya-Sempai had said, we would be more than happy to give you a tour of Ouran High." He said with a grin, before blushing lightly as Sugoi brought his finger to his chin, tilting his head up, their eyes gazing into one another's. Tamaki seemed frozen. This boy was gorgeous, and his hair was absolutely flawless, as well as the rest of his slender frame.

"Oh no... I wouldn't want to be so much trouble," Sugoi said softly, and it immediately seemed to draw the attention of the female kind, the gasps and titters of the girls as they watched this new boy hold Tamaki in souch a way. "I would hate for you to have to cut into your time for us..." He said, and Setsu smirked.

"My dear sweet brother..." he whispered, before putting a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't frighten them so... We are an all boy's school... we're used to satisfying the male gender..." He said softly, before bringing his lips to his temple. "I'm sure they're not used to the attention we are so often giving." He said soothingly, and Sugoi looked down, sadness and embarrassment gracing his gleaming eyes. If this was acting, they were tremendously good actors.

"But brother... I didn't mean to..." He said softly, and Tamaki blinked, almost even taken aback by the look of sadness that Sugoi had put upon his face. He rose his hand and smiled.

"Oh no, don't worry Mister Tetsuya, your brother didn't offend me at all, in fact, I'm quite intrigued with how you go about business as a host club in an all male's school," Sugoi's eyes lit up and he smiled, and with the enthusiasm of Tamaki he laughed.

"Oh its absolutely wonderful! We actually get so much attention, its surprising how many boys are willing to come to us for support and entertainment, it really is quite an eye opening experience!" He smiled softly. "When we heard Ouran Academy had a host club, we wished to see what it was like for ourselves, knowing that it is a co-ed establishment!" Tamaki blinked and smiled, obviously not used to one with as equal enthusiasm as himself.

"Oh, well that is flattering really, I'm glad knowledge of our club has reached all the way to Hatsuharu..." He said with a small smile. "Here, come with us, we'll show you our place of business," he said with a smile. Haruhi blinked, looking at Setsu with a blink. She could tell they held love for each other as much as the twins did... but... something was odd about the two. When Setsu glanced over, she gasped softly and looked down, following after Tamaki and the rest of the host clubs, before the white-blonde haired boy Zato looked down at her, coming along side of her.

"So you're the only girl in the host club?" He asked with a soft smile, his hands in his black jacket's pockets as he followed after his own host club. "I'm surprised, usually you think of host clubs as all males." He said, looking back up. "It's a pleasant surprise though." He said, chuckling a bit. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"I originally joined because of a debt I had to pay, but upon the near disappearance of our King, Tamaki, we realized how much it was important to each of us," she said, and Zato looked down and nodded.

"I see," he said, nodding a bit, before looking up to Itatsu, a tall, brown haired individual who reminded Haruhi a lot of Mori-sempai. He was silent and whimsical, his black gaze piercing through anyone as if he could read their thoughts. Itatsu had a cocky air about him, and it was obvious he was more like the black sheep of the group. He looked away, obviously not to happy about being here. Zato noticed who she was staring at and sighed softly.

"Don't worry about him," he said softly with a chuckle. "He's just having a bad day." He said with a grin, before turning back to Sugoi, who had open the doors to Music Room Three, and gasped.

"My my, its absolutely gorgeous!" He said with lavish enthusiasm, and with a twitch Haruhi was reminded of her father and Tamaki at the same time. _Great,_ she thought shaking her head with an exasperated sigh. _Two absolutely overly enthusiastic boys that I have to deal with. _

Tamaki grinned at the compliment that Sugoi had thrown out. "Thank you, we worked hard to keep the place up and running. In fact, without Kyoya-Sempai... I doubt highly that we would last very long..." He said with a smile, sitting down on a plush armchair, motioning them to sit. Sugoi took proudly the armchair next to him, while the rest of his host club sat on the couch. It was obvious they were disciplined. Their backs were straight and their posture stayed as if they were hosting.

"It is a bit small, but our school is bigger... So I guess that's alright. It's still a beautiful room," he said, not meaning to offend, but in the back of Tamaki's mind, he was twitching in irritation. "I would like to observe how you entertain the guests. When is your next event?" Sugoi asked with a smile, cocking his head lightly. His brother had been the only one standing next to him, giving Sugoi and himself a regal appearance. Tamaki seemed to notice, blushing a moment, before shaking his head.

"We have one later this afternoon if you wish to observe," he said with a kind smile. "If you wish to try and entertain with us, that would be wonderful. Perhaps we could show you a few tips, and vice versa." Sugoi's eyes brightened and he nodded.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he said with a giggle, putting his hand on Setsu's, which rested gently on his shoulder. The two brother's looked at each other a moment, and Haruhi could almost feel the love they had for each other... it was as if she was watching the Twins perform at the hosting events. She blushed and then looked down, biting her lip softly. Yes, something was up between these two... they couldn't possibly...

She shook her head and pushed the thought out of her mind, before looking up and smiling. "Our theme today is the Samurai of old... if you wish us to find you costumes, we would be delighted to," she said, and Sugoi grinned.

"Oh you do themes too! Wonderful! Yes we would like that very much!" He said with a grin as he nodded, his glasses flashing a moment. A soft buzzing noise and a gentle music box ring tone began to sound, and Setsu's grip on his brother's shoulder seemed to tighten, his eyes showing tensity. Sugoi looked down and swallowed, pulling his phone out, gazing at it for a moment, before pressing silent on it, sliding it back into his pocket. A look of slight worry passed over his face, before he looked up with another kind smile. "Forgive me for that, I forgot I didn't silence the ringtone." He said, and Tamaki rose his hand.

"There was no need to apologize, if you needed to take the call, you're more than able to step outside," he said, blinking. Setsu had looked away from his brother, as if fighting the urge to take the phone out of his pocket and throw it out the window. Haruhi narrowed her eyes and looked down, wondering if it would be bad manners to ask in private why Setsu was so angry.

"Oh no, really its alright, it was no one important," he said with a laugh, before getting up. "So, about these costumes..." he said, and Tamaki and the others began to converse with each other. However, Haruhi stayed silent as she watched Setsu drift from the group, her eyes looking away a moment as he turned back to look at her. He closed his eyes, a look of pain on his face before looking out the window. Haruhi swallowed and bit her lip.

She had a feeling something wasn't right with the two brothers... and she wanted to find out what it was....


End file.
